


Mercy

by Alice_Henry



Series: Mercy [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Henry/pseuds/Alice_Henry
Summary: " 'Should I show you mercy, Rick ?'I felt his hot breath on my face. It smelled like menthol toothpaste. Like my toothpaste. He must have used it. He must have used my toothbrush, I throught, my eyes not leaving his mouth, his lips, his teeth and tongue. I watched it getting closer and closer to my face, closer and closer to my own mouth, my own lips, teeth and tongue."English is not my native language so I apologize for the mistakes. And  I inform you that the quotations marks are french style (« and ») and not english nor american style so  don't be surprised.It happens just after "Sing me a song", season 7 episode 7.





	

We managed to get the supplies and go back to Alexandria. But it took longer than we thought : we had to stay the night to fight the dead and get back home safely. It was midday when the doors opened before us. The first thing I saw was the distraught look on Eugene's face. Then Negan's car. My heartbeat quickened.

 

« - When did he came here ? This morning ? I asked.

\- Yesterday actually, he replied, shaking a little bit.

\- What ?! I choked. Did he spent the night here ? In Alexandria ? Where ?!

\- Rick … He's in your house. »

 

_He's in your house._

I heard the words but they refused to sink in. Or to be exact, I refused to understand what they meant. Negan was in my home with my son and my toddler. A precious tiny girl. They were at his mercy and God, I didn't think he had mercy. I felt panic surging through my veins while bloody images were rushing through my mind. Carl, lying in his own blood, his head smashed. Judith and her little body torn apart, a gore mess in her bed.

I began running as fast as I could, as fast as I ever ran in my entire life.

And after what felt like an eternity, I saw my porch and the oddest scene : Negan was casually sitting in my rocking chair, making Judith bounce on his lap. Carl was next to him and he was the first to see me : I saw relief on his face. I was so relieved myself that I couldn't help but to call him :

 

« - Carl ! Are you alright son ?

\- Yes, Dad. I'm fine. _We're_ fine, he added after looking at his little sister.

\- And in case you wanna know, I'm feelin' fine too ! smiled Negan without moving. Soooo, did you get my shit Rick ? Oh, sorry lil' one, he said, giving Judith a concerned look. I shouldn't swear while you're around. Too young for this sh-stuff.

\- … Yeah. Yeah, I did. Should I get them for you now ?

\- _Relax_ , Rick ! You've just got home. You should clean yourself up a little. And I think that this lady needs a nap, he remarked, giving my daughter a soft smile I didn't know he had. Look at how sleepy that lil' angel is !

\- You're right. I'll take a shower. And I'll get Judith to her room, I answered, spreading my arms so I could have her.

\- No, Rick. **I** 'll do it. Doesn't bother me, really ! he affirmed while getting up. Kid !

\- Yes ?

\- Could you just … y'know ... go away for a while ? Take a stroll ? Under that beautiful sunshine we have today ? Telling everyone how badass you were yesterday at my place ? Negan suggested with a big grin on his face.

\- You were at Negan's ? I told Carl. What the hell is wrong with you ?

\- Hush, hush, Rick. I'll tell you everything about your son's badassery later. But now, let's get you to bed, yeah ? he told Judith, holding her little hand. You go first, he said to me after Carl was out of sight. It's your house, after all. »

 

Needless to remind him that he already invited himself in my home. Did this guy slept in my bed ? Maybe I'll burn the sheets. Yeah, I'll definitely burn the sheets he slept in.

 

We went upstairs and stopped in Judith's room. Then I watched this big, scruffy, blood-thirsty man gently put my toddler in her tiny bed, giving her light forehead kisses. And he gave her that soft smile again, and that seemed so out of character of him. So unsettling.

«Sweet dreams lil' one, he murmured to her before looking at me. Now … You should probably go take your shower. You smell like horse sh-poop. And I know that you have a real nice bathroom. A _real nice_ bathroom in a _real nice_ house with a _real nice_ family. How cute is _**that**_? » he asked with that shit-eating grin.

 

I so wanted to punch him in the face. Tear his smile apart. Blow his head completely off, even with my bare hands. Hurt him, kill him, make him as vulnerable as I was, make him suffer like we all suffered because of him and his Lucille.

Where was that damn bat again ?

 

I went back to reality to see Negan shooing me off the room and walk with me until we reached the bathroom door. He raised his eyebrows and played with his tongue while looking at me without saying a single word. I finally asked what was bothering me :

 

« - Are you going to stand here while I'm showering ?

\- Yes, I'll do. Why ? You'd like me to join you for some hot dick washing ? » He offered, still playing with his tongue, looking at me like he was going to fuck me raw here and now.

 

That took me aback and I just stood there, frozen. My breath got caught in my throat and my heart was beating so, so loudly. I looked up at him (Lord, that man was big), even doubting of what I just heard. He was still gazing at me with his tongue poking through his teeth, his eyes watching me without blinking and I could see a spark of … _desire_ ?

 

Was he serious ? Was he making shit of me again ? Was the idea of wanking me in my shower really turning him on ?

 

Still frozen, I could only watch him bend and get his mouth close to my ear, so close I could feel his lips brushing against it. I heard him whisper :

 

« Get in that damn shower right now. »

 

He then looked at me, his face still so close to mine ( _too close, too fucking close_ ), biting his lip. I found it weirdly arousing : the way he stared, the way his tongue showed between his teeth, the way I felt his body heat just right now…

 

«Unless you really want me to go in with you ? »

 

My mouth opened, and I took a deep breath. Why couldn't I speak ? Why did he seem so attractive suddenly? _For God's sake, Rick ! He fucking butchered Glenn and Abraham !  He threatened Olivia, Carl and everyone here ! He's-_

 

_**So close.** _

 

I didn't reply but my body found the will I didn't have and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I felt all the tension leaving my nerves and muscles, and I almost collapsed to the ground. Instead, I stood up against the door's wood, waiting for my mind to clear.

 

I heard him snicker.

 

« Well, well, well ! You better get the water running or I'll just come in and see how you doin' ! You know, I'm getting worried for you, Rick. Really ! And don't you put the locker on that door or I'll just go all _Shining_ ! _Here's your Negaaan !_ »

 

He gave a little laugh, apparently very pleased with his own joke. Imagining him tearing the door down with Lucille made me nauseous. Within a few moves, I was naked and in the shower. The glass walls didn't hide anything for me or for him if he decided to enter the room. I felt the water running through my hair, over my back and chest, all muddy and sweaty.

 

I closed my eyes and tried to let it go. But I couldn't. I could still hear and even _feel_ his voice gently entering my ear, awaking all my body. And I saw his deep dark eyes, and his teeth and his damn tongue, which always seemed to try to go out of his mouth. As if he was a wolf, a beast about to eat me up.

Which was exactly what he was.

A predator.

 

« To go back to what I told you, I heard him say again, I'm getting real worried for you, Rick. For your health. You seem overworked with everything you have to do, and I feel kinda responsible for that. Did I ask you too much ? Asking you for a compensation for what we do for you is really too much to ask ? Sharing what you have with another survivors like yourselves is really _that_ much to ask ? »

 

My ears were ringing, and I just stood there mute and useless. I was his toy, waiting for him to play with me, whether I wanted it or not.

 

« Answer, Rick ! Negan roared. Is that too much to fucking ask ?! »

 

Before I had the time to process what he said and answer him, he was standing in the doorway, Lucille in his hand. He glared at me but not before scanning my whole body and licking his bottom lip. His voice was low when he spoke :

 

« You're tired, aren't ya ? It's hard being a leader, believe me, I know that. That's what rules are for. Setting boundaries, making people respect boundaries, making you easier to rule. No shenanigans, a lot less problems. But, _seriously_! First, you have guns missing ! Then, your own kid just get through my security and kills two of my men! How d'you explain all that shit ?! »

 

He barely rose his voice and when he asked me that. But he got closer to me as I stood shivering in the shower stall, naked and defenseless. He closed his eyes and inhaled loudly.

 

« - You better say something, Rick, or I'm going to be pissed off. And you know how I'm like when I'm pissed off and you already know you don't like that. So _**speak**_! he hissed.

\- I … I don't. I didn't know that Carl was going to infiltrate you. He shouldn't have.

\- Like hell, he shouldn't have ! he yelled. Two more men, dead, just like that ! I needed them, Rick ! I already lost a whole lot of 'em because of you. And you know what they say … ' _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth …_ ' he quoted, pointing at me with his finger.

\- Please, don't, was all I could say. _I don't want to lose anyone else. I can't._

 _-_ I get that you don't wanna see somebody else killed. But Lucille is not pleased and neither am I. But, he grinned after a pause, _but_ … I could let everyone live this time. I don't wanna lose more workers, and you don't wanna lose more companions. So I could be … _merciful_. »

 

The way he said _merciful_ sent chills down my spine. My eyes went up to his face. He was staring at me, with that stare he had in the hall just a moment ago. The 'I'm going to fuck you raw here and now' stare. I could only look at him, at his strong figure, at his coal-colored eyes. Eyes that were scrutinizing me, a pathetic excuse of a man, waiting for a headsmasher to show mercy, eyes that were filled with lust.

 

Negan opened the glass door, his body inches away from mine, tongue poking against his front teeth, moving, dancing like a charmed snake. His hand went on my face, gently stroke my cheek, and he gave me a pleased grin before asking :

 

« Should I show you mercy, Rick ? »

 

I felt his hot breath on my face. It smelled like menthol toothpaste.

 

 _Like my toothpaste. He must have used it. He must have used my toothbrush_ , I throught, my eyes not leaving his mouth, his lips, his teeth and tongue. I watched him getting closer and closer to my face, closer and closer to my own mouth, my own lips, teeth and tongue.

 

He kissed me gently, his hand still on my cheek, poking my tongue with his. Then his front teeth bit my bottom lip, tugged it and finally, he pulled away.

 

« Answer when you're spoken to. You're being rude here. I don't like that. I'll ask _again_ : should I show you _mercy_ , Rick ? »

 

 _Fuck, I'm screwed no matter what I answer. Literally or not._ I licked my own lips, still smelling the menthol flavor, still processing that impromptu kiss.

 

_I have to say yes. I can't lose anyone else's trust, or anyone else's life. I can't let him have even more power on us. On us all. I don't care what he does to me as long as the group stays together. We can't handle another loss. But I can handle that. I can handle that. I'll do it._

 

« - Yes, I breathed, shoulders down.

\- Good, he said, taking my chin between his fingers and making me look at him. You're being reasonable here. That's a good quality to have. Be a good boy and stay still while I'm taking these clothes off. »

 

He concluded with a grin then stepped away, taking his white tee off within a quick move after gently putting Lucille on the ground. I couldn't choose between thinking about what he was going to do to me or watching him strip. It was like I couldn't do anything, even thinking seemed too hard. So I watched him take off his shirt, his belt and trousers, and his underwear. He had some tattoos which seemed quite old and were covering a large part of his muscular upper body. I could see a tiny scar on his belly, probably from appendicitis. And I couldn't bring myself to take a look lower.

 

My cheeks were hot and I could tell I was blushing. Negan noticed.

 

«- How cute, you're all blushy-blushy for me Rick ! he laughed. I thought you'll never express an emotion today, so I'm kinda glad you're showing … _attention_. And I'll show you some too …

\- What are you going to do to me ? I asked, a stupid question considering the picture we were making.

\- Well …»

 

He came into the shower, bodies touching, shivering, _warming up_. He kissed me just behind my ear and purred :

 

« I'm going to fuck you. »

 

Noticing my body tense up, he held me close against him, his nose in my wet hair. His hands soon joined in, pulling it, caressing it, inhaling their scent. It didn't felt too bad. At least, not too bad.

_I can handle this._

 

He grabbed my hair and tilted my head back, forcing me to look at him. There was a light in his eyes, a violent fire he was going to ease here and now. And I didn't know why, but I was breathless. He looked so savage, like a beast made man, and he was so … _beautiful_.

A moan escaped my throat as he began kissing me with force, slamming my body against his. His lips were surprisingly soft, as soft as his kiss was brutal. Our teeth met, then he began biting my lip, licking it, playing with it with his front teeth, humming deeply. After seemed like an age, he let me go, panting.

 

« - For a guy who was so reluctant to work with me, you cooperate pretty easily there. I love that ! he exulted. Seems like you don't hate me that much, yeah ? You kinda look like you're quite fond of it, actually … he said, licking his lips then biting my neck. Are you ?

\- It's not so bad, I replied mildly.

\- 'Not so bad' ? he chuckled. I see. Kiss me Rick. Come on, I've been the one doing the kissing until now ! You gotta cooperate a little bit more than that or I'm not going to be so soft very long. Come on, he whispered,his face so close to mine that his lips were brushing against my skin, kiss me. And mean it. »

 

A surging of desire made me lean against him, hold his jerk face between my hands, digging my nails in his beard, looking at him. Negan made a grin that was equally hot and unfuriating, playing with his tongue. _Damn that fucking tongue !_

 

I kissed him with all my will, holding on to his arms so I didn't slip in the shower. He held me back and tightly, almost giving me bruises. His breath was short and so was mine, our bodies grinding against each other as we kissed and kissed. His hands left my arms to caress my shoulders, my back and finally grab my ass in his large palm. I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt my dick going hard.

 

« You slutty thing, he growled while looking me up and down. You. Slutty. Thing, he repeated, slapping my butt with each word. I couldn't help but whimper, surprised to find it so pleasant. _Really_ , you're a slutty thing. I wonder if your nice people out there know that. Do they ? Negan asked, pinching my ass cheeks.

\- No, I answered, wincing.

\- No wonder, he smiled, his tongue on his upper lip. Should I tell them ?

\- No.

\- No _who_? he asked, his voice deep and hot, smacking me again.

\- No Negan, I answered, defeated and aroused.

\- And the magic word, Rick ? he continued, nibbling my ear, slapping me harder than before, making me harder than before.

\- _Please_ don't Negan.

\- There. Wasn't so hard to say, was it ? he purred again, his voice mellow. I won't tell anyone about your slutty tendencies. This could, y'know, damage your 'leader and savior' image. That's a shame. Nobody here will know your sacrifice, he smirked, his hand leaving my ass to squeeze my dick. Holy Rick Grimes, pray for us ...»

 

Without warning, he put the water back on, the freshness making a hard contrast with my hot body. He extended his hand to grab the bottle of shower gel in the shelf just behind me, putting some in his hand, grabbing my cock again. It went even harder with his touch, which he noticed. He began stroking gently, playing with the foreskin with his thumb, staring at me.

Studying me.

Waiting for my reaction.

 

Which was to gasp and moan loudly, not able to resist his moves nor refuse the pleasure he was giving me. I grabbed his face, looking at the water drops running on it, finishing their course on his lips, his beard or his hard body. And he seemed so fucking glad of my reaction, of me paying _attention_. I hated and loved his grin. But I hated much more the fact that I loved what he was doing, jerking me off roughly.

 

It was so good. I felt like I was going to faint because of the merciless pleasure I was feeling. My lower stomach was melting, my lungs were on fire and my throat became more and more sore with each moan and groan. Negan held me against him, forcibly putting my face against his neck.

 

« - You like that. Don't answer there, Rick. It's not a question. You _really_ like that. And guess what ? he asked slowly, one hand still stroking me, another one gently toying with my hair. So do I. It feels fucking good screwing you and I haven't _yet_ actually screwed you. I'd really like it.

\- Really ? I croaked.

\- Of course. Like I said : _I'm going to fuck you_. Long and hard, here and now. Stop the water. No need for wasting it. Good boy, he smiled after I obeyed. Should I let you cum ? »

 

 _Oh God, his voice …_ Within a few strokes, I came all over our legs, panting in the shadow of his neck, his hand holding my hair fiercely. I could hear him hum and moan :

 

« You've got quite some stamina. That's a good thing too. But, Rick … I'm afraid you'll have to wash the mess you've made on me. Take the sponge behind you to do so, will you ? »

 

I did what he asked. I kneeled between his legs, sponge in my hand, and began taking the cum off his legs. I tried my best not to even glance at his crotch but I had to be honest : the _thing_ was difficult not to notice.

 

« - Bein' shy now ? he remarked, pleased with my embarassment. Come on ! I'm going to put it in your ass so you can at least look at it, right ? … Not too bad, heh ? he asked with a grin after I obeyed. You like what you're seein' ?

\- … Yeah, I murmured, feeling compelled to say so.

\- I can barely here ya' down there. If you can't speak louder, I can find another way to use that mouth of yours ...»

 

Without warning, he took my head in his hand and forced his dick down my throat, making me choke. I could feel tears in my eyes as I took it.

 

« Come on. Please me.»

 

It didn't seem like I was really going to do anything as he began thrusting in and out my mouth. His tongue was poking between his front teeth and he had big smile on his face, already looking fucking _pleased_. I never had to do that before and I was wondering if people liked doing this. It felt … everything but pleasant for me. I could feel his dick fucking my mouth and throat, stretching it so I could take it whole.

 

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on my breathing. Not an easy thing to do.

 

« Well, I already put my dick down your throat once, but it was just an image. I mean, it was already kinda great but … now it really is, Negan smirked, not slowing his pace. Not so much for you, it seems.»

 

He suddenly let go of my head, his cock stroking my cheek as he pulled away. He kneeled down to face me. I was trying to catch my breath, coughing. He slowly blinked and seemed to soften up a little. Was he ? His hand went to my eyes and he wiped the remnants of tears I had.

 

«- Well, I guess you won't be thanking me this time, huh ? he joked.

\- Don't think so, I managed to say, still stunned.

\- That's what I thought. Sorry about that. I guess I was too big for that lil' mouth of yours. But you know that I'm going to put my dick in somewhere even tighter, right ? he asked, giving me this jerk smile he used too often.

\- Do I-

\- Have a choice ? No. Not if you want your Judith to celebrate her next birthday, he growled. I don't want to get to that, you know. She's a cutie. She's still innocent. Doesn't her daddy have the duty to protect her _at all costs_ ? »

 

_Yes, I do._

He got up, stretching his hand so I could take it, which I did.

_I got to protect all of them. I can not let anyone down. Not again._

 

« - Rick, gimme a number between one and five, please, would you ? he demanded once we were both standing.

\- Hum … Three ? I answered, wondering what game he was playing.

\- Would do. Come here, he said, opening his arms. I'll try to be gentle this time. But still … You better take a long, deep breath right now.» he counseled me while putting quite a lot of soap on his fingers.

 

On _three_ of them.

I was really fucking glad I didn't say _five_.

I took that long, deep breath but still winced when I felt him poking me with a first finger. I could hear him hushing gently to my ear and it felt … weird and arousing in the same time.

 

«- Okay with that ? Negan asked after a while poking me. Ready for the second one ?

\- Why are you being soft here ? I managed to say. What's the point ?!

\- Well, I'm being _merciful_. And I'm not the monster you think I am. I can be a sweet guy sometimes. Why, would you like me to be rough once again ? »

 

He thrusted me with his second finger, not taking the time to be as gentle as he was before. I felt a nausea claiming my belly and I bit my lip not to groan with pain. At least not too loud.

 

« Would it comfort you into the idea you've made of myself ? »

 

Without missing a beat, his third finger joined in and I cannot help but to gasp loudly. The sound I made was like a cat being beaten with a stick. He was stretching me open with his three large fingers, showing no softness. I looked up at his face to see his eyes on me. And they were so _cold_.

 

« Would it help you to think that I truly am and only am an heartless bastard ? Not able to show a lil' bit of kindness or mercy ? That I hurt everyone no matter what I do and where I go ? With no chance of redemption ? he said, his voice deep in his throat. Would it help you to prove yourself that yes, you're right, good job Holy Grimes ! »

 

Negan violently pulled my hair back once again, making my scalp sting with pain. I could see his teeth grinding against each other, like a wolf about to devour a prey. I felt his hot breath on my lips as he got closer. He asked, with such a cold-blooded tone, thrusting deeper and deeper :

 

«- Would you mind answering, Rick ?

\- Yes.

\- You would mind answering ? he grinned with sadistic pleasure.

\- No, no … It would …, I began before moaning; it would comfort me.

\- That's what I thought. I'll try not to deceive you then.»

 

He took my arm and made me turn around, my back against his chest. He took my throat in his palm and began squeezing a little bit, making for me difficult to breathe. Then he let go, only to do it again, still fucking me with his fingers. After a couple of times, I could feel his hand mark around my neck. And I could feel his erection grinding against my skin as he held my chin with no gentleness with one hand, the other one holding mine.

 

« I'm going to fuck you. _Right now._ »

 

His voice was so low, almost sounding like a tiger's growl. I could sense he was smiling as he began thrusting into me with his boner, inch by inch.

 _ **Fuck!**_ Even through he prepared me (somewhat), it still hurt as hell. I stiffled a cry, my hand clutching his against my will. It was like somebody punched me in the stomach. I could him feel entering me, not missing a single beat of it. Noticing my pain, he whispered :

 

«- Does it hurt ?

\- Like hell, I spat.

\- Well, you wanted me to comfort you into the idea you've made of me. I'm merely being your servitor there. You should have taken another deep breath. You can still take one. Do it, he ordered. Good boy. Doing what daddy tells him, hmm ? he smirked after I complied. Brace yourself now.»

 

His hand still gripping my throat, he began fucking me long and hard. I wish I could tell the pain went away after a few moments but it didn't. It burned. It hurt. But I didn't know what was hurting me the most : my body or my pride. I was letting that murderer fucking me and worse, I was moaning while he was doing it. Somewhere, somehow, I found it enjoyable.

 

 _It's just … your body reacting to the stimuli he's giving you_ , I reassured myself. _Nothing more._

 

I could feel his beard against my neck, his tongue doodling on my skin. And I could hear him moan, louder and louder. I could hear him calling me names, insulting me, degrading me with that deep voice of his.

 

«- You're truly a slutty thing, Negan hummed into my ear. I'm sure you're enjoying it even more than me. You're moaning like a slut. That's what you are. You're my slut. _You belong to me_. I told you that before. And now … And now you realize _how much_. You're so tight down here. You-have, he declared, thrusting me brutally with each word, no-idea-how-good-it-feels. »

 

Then, I wasn't sure if I was going to cum or break down weeping. Maybe both.

It was both.

 

I came on the glass door, eyes filled with tears, and I could feel him ejaculating inside me. He came with a growl that must have echoed through the whole house. _Such a feral sound_. He stayed inside me a little while, his right hand around my throat, his left one caressing my fingers.

 

« - Not too bad for a first time, Rick. Maybe, he chuckled after withdrawing, I should take you as one of my wives. Or husband ? Now _**that**_   would make you special ! 

\- I'm not sure I want more of that special treatment, I told, feeling empty.

\- You may learn to like it. Now, let's get clean, shall we ? And take your cum out of that fuckin' door while at you're at it.»

 

I took the shower head he was giving me and waited for him to turn the water on. It came out, cold as ice. I took the semen off the door.

 

_God, that man made me cum **twice**. How could I ..?_

 

«- Don't make that face. Don't be so _**disgusted,**_ Negan hissed, thunder in his dark eyes. Do I really repulse you that much ? You think you're better than me, huh ? Breaking news Holy Grimes : you are **not**.

\- I'm not like you, I said in a shaking voice.

\- Oh yes, you are. But weaker. Only weaker. But you'll learn how to be stronger and then maybe, I say, _maybe_ , you'll kill me as you promised on our first encounter, he annonced, licking his lips. Gimme that shower head. I need to wash myself too.»

 

His words echoed inside my head as I watched him shower. The drops of water were running all over his toned body, clinging to his dark hair. I stared at his old tattoos, at his muscles, at his tiny belly scar once again. I found it hard to believe that Negan was flesh and blood. It didn't seem true.

But he was and I felt it. In every way.

 

He stopped the water and bent down so our faces were at the same level. He watched me for a long, silent time, then grinned :

 

« Still giving me that goddamn look, Rick ? I already told you what I thought of that. Better fix that before I dress up and take Lucille.»

 

He quitted the shower stall, leaving me shivering . But I wasn't cold.

I quickly turned the water back on, putting it on the hottest setting, getting steam all over the glass walls. I drifted into my throughts until I heard a loud knock next to me. I recognized Lucille's and Negan's figures.

 

« Better do it quick, Rick ! My men are coming and I'm not sure everyone would like to see you butt naked, he said with a little laugh. And I need you today. I'll be at the town's entrance if you're looking for me. See ya ! »

 

And then he went. Negan dropped by Judith's room, looking at her as she slept. _Such a fragile little thing_. He kneeled down next to her tiny bed and murmured :

 

« Your dad is hard to crack, lil' angel. »

 

* * *

When Rick finally went out of his house, he bumped into Carl. Looking at him with a worried look, his son asked:

 

«- What did you do ?

\- We had a … conversation.

\- You don't seem quite alright Dad, he continued.

\- … A lively conversation. Don't worry son. You better get back to the house in case Negan's men come in, I counseled. Don't threat anybody this time, don't pull any dirty tricks on me or him. Understand ?

\- Okay. I promise.

\- Good.»

 

* * *

They took a little less of our stuff this time. I spent the whole afternoon holding Lucille, walking with Negan who was his usual self. Grinning, joking, having a blast plundering what we earned by ourselves. He acted like nothing happened. Like he didn't just fucked me in my own house, threatening my friends and my own kin.

Like he didn't tried to break me.

 

When the sun began to go down, they finally got to the gates and began packing. Negan gave a few orders then went back to me, smiling from ear to ear. He took Lucille from my hand, his fingers brushing mine, a deliberate contact.

 

Then he got up and yelled:

 

«- Time to go everyone! Seems like we'll be eating some decent food tonight ! And all thanks to your cooperation, he remarked. Thank you for _everything_ you did today, Rick ! Nice to know we're welcome here, he told me, his innuendo clear for both of us.

\- Thank you, I answered, not believing myself for saying that. _But that's what he wants. That's just words. It's not the worst thing you did to please him._

 _-_ Well, Rick ...»

 

He got up in the passenger seat of his van. He made the driver stop next to me. Then he stared, his tongue poking through his teeth once more. He was inches away from my face when he whispered softly :

 

« See you next week.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> " ... And I cried 'Mercy'  
> Have mercy upon me  
> And I got down on my knees."
> 
> \- Mercy by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.


End file.
